


On The Telephone

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, POV Newton Geiszler, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a very STUPID idea, and Newt grudgingly accepts it.</p><p>It goes better than he'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Telephone

"Hermann, come on, do you think this is the best idea, huh? Like, come on, man, there are better-"

"What are you wearing, Newton?" And there he goes, talking like Newt isn't even there. Well, no, not exactly, just talking like Newt doesn't- well, anyway, he's _ ignoring Newt's protests _ . And the principle of that is  __ annoying _ _ _ .  _ Just like the principle of Hermann himself. 

"A bunny suit." Newt says bluntly, as a way of displaying his displeasure at having to submit to the other man's eccentricity.

"A- a  _ what _ ?" Hermann thinks he's being serious. God, that'd be hilarious if it wasn't so sad. 

"A thin t-shirt, and my boxers." Newt says, now telling the truth, given that he's in his bunk and Hermann is working in his lab with Newt on loudspeaker, and it's probably best they get this over with as quickly as possible.

He  _ knows _ that Hermann can't fuck him, and that Newt can't fuck Hermann - that hip of his makes it difficult. And Newt had been delighted at the thought of  _ performing _ for Hermann, yeah, with someone else, or on his own, but phone sex?

_**Really?** _

It's so  __ nineties. _ _

Old-fashioned, a bit like Hermann himself, Newt supposes. He doesn't get why they couldn't at least video chat.

"Good. I want you to put your right hand on your chest, Newton. Fingers spread, if you will." Newt obeys, but not without a little teasing.

"Spread, huh?" He asks. Hermann ignores him.

"With your left, put your phone on speaker and set it aside." Newt does so, trying his best not to huff a sigh. "Now, put that on your chest too - above your right, atop it."

"What is the point of-"

"For once in your life, Newton, shut your mouth." Okay, so that's _kinda_ hot. Hermann, slightly terse, giving an order that is a precursor to Newt getting to come?

__ Pretty _ _ hot.

"Yes,  __ sir _ _ _ . _ " Newt purrs, delighting in the little bit of sharpness. He's getting into this – so sue him. 

" __ Don't _ _ be sarcastic with me." Newt shivers, grinning despite himself. "Now, your right hand, move it down, slowly, cup yourself through your boxers." Newt closes his eyes, feels the heat under his hand. "Are you erect, Newton?" Christ, what a turn off. Someone get this guy a new vocabulary.

"Don't say "erect", man. Halfway there." Newt says, and he keeps his eyes closed, squeezing and playing over his cock – he won't be half-hard for long.

"Hmm." Hermann hums, and he sounds almost  _ disapproving. _ Newt realizes in that second that the other man could well be making irritated noises at his work and not even at Newt himself, and for some reason that thought sends a thrill of electric heat through his body. “Remove yourself from your boxers and begin to masturbate, Newton. Slow strokes, rhythmic – and as a warning, if you  _ dare _ presume to orgasm without my permission, the thrashing you'll receive from me later on will be quite severe.”

Newt lets out a shocked, half-mewled yelp, arching off the bed in response to the unexpected threat –  _ Christ _ , that was a sexy idea. Hermann furious with him, Herman throwing him on his belly on the bed and making him  _ cry _ for pain. 

He hears Hermann  _ chuckle _ at the other end of the line, a low, amused sound that makes Newt all but  _ wriggle _ in his place – it's just not  _ fair _ that Hermann can look so nerdy and be so  _ weird _ , but that he can be so good at getting Newt all hot and bothered. 

This engagement is good though – Hermann isn't hurting his hip trying to get fucked or fuck Newt and Newt isn't fucking someone else. Not that he would _ hate _ fucking someone else: it's more that he's a  _ monogamy _ kinda dude. Which most people don't expect because, you know, he's kind of a punk, but he just  _ is. _

Performing, yes. Fucking someone else? Newt would rather avoid it. 

He slides his hand around his cock and begins to move it, bringing his hand down and then up, rhythmically with one movement of his hand per second. It's good but –  _ dry. _

“Hermann-” Newt says softly, and he hears Hermann's answering, “Mmm?” “Can I- have lube, I need-”

“I don't know, Newton. _Can_ you?” Oh, for Christ's sake. Hermann Gottlieb and his _dumbass_ dad jokes. Why does Newt even talk to this guy?

“ _ May _ I?”

“You may.” Hermann says, and Newt grabs at the bottle, opening it with a click and rubbing it over his hand before putting his hand to his dick again and  _ fuck _ , yeah, just a little wet and a little cold and he lets out a little groan, beginning to jack himself off at too slow a pace once again.

Hermann is silent for a little while, letting Newt work himself up, and Newt is made to  _ think _ in response to the overwhelmingly sexy silence – thinking about how there could be someone else in the lab,  _ anyone _ that could hear him, that Hermann could have just gone out for coffee and  _ forgotten _ about him, and for some reason both of those ideas are really, really sexy. 

“Are you hard now?” Hermann asks, and Newt just wishes to  _ whine _ in response, but doing that will provoke mockery and possibly a snap at Newt's general eloquence.

“Yes.” Newt whispers, and  _ again _ comes that little chuckle, and he lets out a soft whimper. 

“Oh, I should like to have you right now, Newton. Yes, I should like to drag my mouth over that inked-over chest of yours, pull my teeth over your collarbone, suckle marks here and there, on your neck, on your sternum – why, I think I'd enjoy circling one of those pretty nipples of yours with my  _ tongue _ , and after that I'd blow on the skin, make it cool and solid enough to cut glass.” Newt, suddenly, is short of breath and trembling, unable to control the sharp and shuddered movements of his hips up into his hand. 

_ God. _ How is it that he can be so  _ filthy _ ?

“I think we really ought try tying you up this week, you know, my dear,” Newt feels dizzy, but he would  _ never _ admit the faint feeling was born of Hermann calling him  _ dear _ for the first time. “Yes, I should think – impale you on some toy or another, tie those hands of yours behind your back, and I'll just  _ watch _ , shall I?”

“ _ Hermann _ -”

“Come.” Newt does,  _ Christ _ , Newt does, and he  _ shakes _ with it, gasping for breath. Phone sex is so  _ 90s _ , but why had it ever gone out of fashion?  _ Crap _ . There is a pause as Newt takes in heavy breaths, trying to recover himself, and Hermann speaks.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Newt says breathlessly. “Yeah. Good- good idea, man.” That  _ laugh _ , for a third time - longer and louder this time, as if Hermann's thrown his head back.

“I'm full of them, Newton. You simply don't listen.” Hermann replies, and he hangs up, leaving Newt to dreamily float in the aftermath of his orgasm.

_ God. _ They  _ have _ to do that again. 

 


End file.
